The Life And Times Of LeAnn Barringer
by LeAnnBarringer
Summary: LeAnn Barringer was born in a world where it was not always peaceful. Her mom and dad had just gotten married. Who is Scott and Shelby. She wants to go on adventeures and meet difrent people.
1. Who Knows?

**Setting: Mt. Horizon High, Cafeteria.**

**Shelby sat down beside of Scott.**

"**Hey." said Shelby**

"**Hey." said Scott.**

"**Where were you this afternoon?" asked Shelby.**

"**My dad came. At least he cares about me now." said Scott.**

"**Did you tell him?" asked Shelby.**

"**I couldn't, Shel, I'd get kicked out of this place for sure." said Scott.**

"**Peter and Sophie knows, almost everybody knows." said Shelby.**

"**Yeah, but how do think my dad's gonna take it, when he hears I'm gonna be a father." said Scott.**

"**Scott, if you don't want to tell him you don't have to, but he's gonna find out sooner or later." said Shelby.**

"**Yeah, then I'll probably have to pay child support." said Scott.**

"**Scott, don't think negative, think positive, It's the seventh month." said Shelby.**

"**I get what your saying now." said Scott.**

**Juliet walked up to Scott and Shelby.**

"**What are you two doing?" asked Juliet.**

"**We were talking go talk to Auggie." said Shelby.**

"**Peter wants to see both of you." said Juliet.**

**Setting: Peter's Office.**

"**Scott, I told your dad about the baby and Shelby." said Peter.**

"**I bet he's mad." said Scott.**

"**Actually he's sending you to your mother's." said Peter.**

"**What about Shelby and the baby?" asked Scott.**

"**She won't get to see you until she graduates." said Peter.**

"**Scott, I'm not gonna ask you fro child support." said Shelby.**

"**I'll send stuff Shel. I'll even come to visit." said Scott.**

"**Stop saying that." said Shelby.**

"**When d I leave?" asked Scott.**

"**Today. Your mom is here." said Peter.**

**Scott and Shelby both stood up.**

**Scott hugged Shelby, then he walked out the door. **


	2. Spring Break Call

**Setting: 12 months later. Scott's mom's house in New Mexico.**

"**Scott, Shelby wants to talk to you on the phone." said Sandra.**

**Scott picked up the cordless phone.**

"**Hello." said Scott.**

"**Hey. Somebody wants to see you." said Shelby.**

"**When should I come down?" asked Scott.**

"**Your mom said that you also had spring break this upcoming week. I was wondering if we could rent an apartment and spend some time together, just me you and the LeAnn." said Shelby.**

"**Yeah sure, I'd like too, let me ask my mom." said Scott.**

"**Its been done already. She said you could come, now go get your things packed and I'll see you in the Cliffhanger Lodge when you get here." said Shelby.**

"**Ok." said Scott.**

**Shelby hung the phone up.**

**Setting: Kitchen. 15 minutes later.**

"**All packed?" asked Sandra.**

"**Yep, I'm all ready to go." said Scott.**

"**I see you've found a best friend." said Sandra.**

"**Yeah. Shelby's also mother material." said Scott.**

"**I bet she is, as much as she's paid on that baby." said Sandra.**

"**I've gotta go. Shelby's waiting on me." said Scott.**

"Ok, bring back a picture of You Shelby and the baby." said Sandra.

"**I might do more than that." said Scott while walking out the door.**

**Setting: 2 hours later. Cliffhanger Lodge.**

**Shelby walked back and forth pacing while holding LeAnn.**

"**Shel, don't wear a hole in the floor." said Peter.**

"**I haven't seen him since LeAnn was born." said Shelby.**

**Scott walked into the lodge.**

"**You made it." said Shelby.**

"**Yeah." said Scott.**

"**Here I'll take her." said Sophie.**

**Shelby handed LeAnn to Sophie and walked over to Scott.**

"**You haven't changed a bit since the lat time I saw you." said Shelby.**


	3. You Have What?

**Setting: 14 years later. Scott and Shelby Just got married. LeAnn's writing in her diary.**

_**LeAnn's Diary.**_

**Dear Diary,**

**Sup? NMH. My parents just got married. I really want to move on. They're acting all love dovey. It's really weird. Do parents really act like that? I love them and they're really great parents, but are they doing hat just to embarrass me? I can't even stand to look at them. My friend Sarah, she said that they want another baby. They've done tried to have another baby. Courtney said they didn't want me anymore. If they didn't want me anymore, why do they say they love me all the time? Well g2g ttyl bye**

**LeAnn walked down the stairs into the kitchen.**

"**It's about time you got down here. I've been yelling at you for like 10 minutes." said Shelby.**

"**It hasn't been 10 minutes. And I was getting ready for bed." said LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, how many times have I told you, don't get smart with your mother." said Scott.**

"**And why do you get ready for bed before dinner?" asked Shelby.**

"**I don't know. I'm retarded I guess." said LeAnn.**

"**Your not retarded, its just a regular routine that you have." said Scott.**

**They all sat down at the table.**

"**Ewe! What is this?" asked LeAnn.**

"**Its seafood." said Shelby.**

"**There is no way I'm eating this." said LeAnn.**

**Scott tried not to laugh.**

"**Why not?" asked Scott.**

"**Because I'm a vegetarian remember. And why is mom eating, she's a veg too." said LeAnn.**

**Shelby took Scott's hand.**

"**LeAnn we have something to tell you." said Shelby.**

**LeAnn stood up.**

"**Don't say it, I know what your gonna say. Your gonna say that you've decided to have another baby." said LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, that's not what were going to tell you." said Shelby.**

"**Thank god." said LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, your mother has been addicted to cigarettes ever since she ran away from Walt." said Scott.**

**LeAnn's face turned red.**

"**LeAnn, I have lung cancer." said Shelby.**

"**What do you mean you have cancer." said LeAnn.**

"**She's been going to the doctor. They said that they've caught it in time. So everything's going to be fine." said Scott.**

"**But, still your going to lose your hair and everything." said LeAnn.**

"**Yes, I still have to go through with that." said Shelby.**

"**The reason why she was eating fat foods is because the doctor told her she needed to get all the strength she can take." said Scott.**

"**So what can I do?" asked LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, you can't do anything. Yes of course you'll be here with me, but your father is the one who has to help. You don't have to be the one stressed out. You can still go to school and everything. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." said Shelby.**

"**Ok." said LeAnn.**

**Scott just kept looking at LeAnn.**

"**What?" asked LeAnn.**

"**You have something on your mind, why don't you tell us what the problem is." said Scott.**

"**There is no problem. I'm just fine." said LeAnn.**

"**Come on LeAnn, we know your hiding something. Is it about school?" asked Shelby.**


	4. Me Have a baby?

"**Yeah, and where did you get the idea of a baby?" asked Scott.**

"**Courtney and Sarah told me. They heard you and Daisy and Ezra talking about it." said LeAnn.**

"**Those little spying brats." said Shelby.**

"**Well, at least Sarah is my friend. Courtney is such a bitch." said LeAnn.**

"**Yes, LeAnn, we all know, and don't say that word again." said Scott.**

"**LeAnn, the reason that you heard that from them is because were wanting to have another baby, but we can't have another one, so your gonna have it for us." said Shelby.**

"**What, why not adopt." said LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, were not trying to pressure you." said Scott.**

"**Why me, why not Daisy or Juliet?" asked LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, their both pregnant." said Shelby.**

"**Just look on the bright side, you'll be able to get out of school for a while." said Scott.**

"**Ok, but you promise to give me my every need." said LeAnn.**

"**Promise." said Shelby.**


	5. Where did that come from?

"**Yeah, and where did you get the idea of a baby?" asked Scott.**

"**Courtney and Sarah told me. They heard you and Daisy and Ezra talking about it." said LeAnn.**

"**Those little spying brats." said Shelby.**

"**Well, at least Sarah is my friend. Courtney is such a bitch." said LeAnn.**

"**Yes, LeAnn, we all know, and don't say that word again." said Scott.**

"**LeAnn, the reason that you heard that from them is because were wanting to have another baby, but we can't have another one, so your gonna have it for us." said Shelby.**

"**What, why not adopt." said LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, were not trying to pressure you." said Scott.**

"**Why me, why not Daisy or Juliet?" asked LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, their both pregnant." said Shelby.**

"**Just look on the bright side, you'll be able to get out of school for a while." said Scott.**

"**Ok, but you promise to give me my every need." said LeAnn.**

"**Promise." said Shelby.**

**Setting: 6 months later. Highland Park Middle School. Cafeteria.**

"**LeAnn, you are gaining to much wait." said Courtney.**

"**Mom and Dad said my weight is fine." said LeAnn.**

"**Yeah, Courtney, she's fine. She's having a baby." said Sarah.**

"**I think I'm gonna be sick." said LeAnn.**

**LeAnn ran to the bathroom.**

**Setting: Scott and Shelby's house. LeAnn's room.**

**Scott walked in and sat on the bed beside of LeAnn.**

"**I hate it when Courtney teases me like that." said LeAnn.**

"**Don't we all." said Scott.**

"**Thank God today was my last day of school." said LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, since your out of school, your gonna have to take it easy." said Scott.**

"**Ok." said LeAnn.**

"**Here, lay down." said Scott.**

**LeAnn laid down.**

**Scott laid his head down on her stomach.**

"**We got the ultrasound pictures back today. It's a boy." said Scott.**

"**Dad, will this be considerd my baby too?" asked LeAnn.**

"**You'll have to ask mom about that one. I mean, your really not supposed to have a baby at this age, but you did it for us. So you'll just have to ask mom, ok." said Scott.**

"**Ok." said LeAnn.**

"**You want to help me and mom pick out the name?" asked Scott.**

"**Yeah." said LeAnn.**

**Setting: Scott and Shelby's room.**

"**Scott, have you came up with anything?" asked Shelby.**

"**Nope, nothing." said Scott.**

"**What about Jacob?" asked LeAnn.**

**LeAnn had both of her hands on her stomach.**

"**What made you think of that name?" asked Shelby.**

"**Well, I like Jake Gyllenhall, so I like the name Jacob." said LeAnn.**

**Scott laughed.**

"**Naming a baby after a celebrity." said Shelby.**

"**Nothing wrong with that is there?" asked LeAnn.**

"**No, I like the name too." said Scott.**

"**Ok, fine." said Shelby.**

"**Mom?" asked LeAnn.**

"**Yeah." said Shelby.**

"**Is the baby considered mine too since I'm carrying it?" asked LeAnn.**

**Shelby glanced at Scott then looked back at LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, that baby is not a part of you, its just your brother. It will not look like you at all. Justin put in My eggs and your dad's sperm into you. So actually no, it won't be considered yours." said Shelby.**

**LeAnn started to cry.**

"**LeAnn, why would you want to have a baby for?" asked Scott.**

"**I just feel like it's a part of me." said LeAnn.**

"**LeAnn, you felt like a part of me when I was pregnant with you." said Shelby.**

"**That's because I am your daughter." said LeAnn.**

"**Yeah, I know." said Shelby.**

"**Well, why do you think I feel like he's part of me?" asked LeAnn.**

"**I don't know." said Shelby.**

"**Why don't we invite Justin over and he can give us one of his dum therapy sessions." said Scott.**

"**Yes lets, and while were at it, lets just blab about all of our past times." said Shelby.**


End file.
